Once Upon a Time
by Rytex
Summary: The son of Link and Zelda returns to Castleton, the town that used to be Hyrule.  No one remembers their previous life.  Happy endings are nonexistent.  But when he returns, everything starts to awaken.  And soon, the endless cycle will never be the same.
1. Prologue:  The Legend of Hyrule

**Hello all, it is I, Rytex, with a story that just sort of came to me. Now, it isn't TOTALLY original (I actually am basing this on ABC's **_**Once Upon a Time**_**), but I adapted it to The Legend of Zelda.**

**As a disclaimer, I, Rytex of the McLeod of Harris clan (I just found that out, and that my family is about two generations descended from the Clan Chief, so naturally, I'm really proud), do NOT own The Legend of Zelda, ABC's **_**Once Upon a Time**_**, or FF dot Net. Why I added that, I honestly don't know.**

**Anyway, this chapter is something of a pilot. Not just because it's Chapter 1, but I want to see how well it does before I worry about when I want to get chapters in to you guys. I have every intention of completing this story in due time, however. In any case, I present the Prologue of **_**Once Upon a Time**_**.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Legend of Hyrule<p>

_Once upon a time, in the Land of Hyrule…_

_A princess, a Hero, a Villain, a Golden Power, a magical land…_

_An Adventure._

_There was once a beautiful land. The land was filled with verdant fields, tall mountains, vast and harsh deserts, cool and serene lakes, and sweeping forests. This land was Hyrule. Hyrule was a land unlike any in history. The land was directly influenced by the goddesses, who created the land out of the chaos that was there before all time existed. The goddesses, when finished with their creation, left the land for their own realm, beyond time and space. However, when they left, the location they departed was tainted by their divinity, and so a relic of theirs was created. A shard of pure Power, a shard of vast Wisdom, and a shard of insurmountable Courage joined together to create the Triforce._

_The Triforce had many powers. It blessed the land it was kept in, it granted the wishes of the one who touched it, and it also held the power to uphold the laws of the land._

_In the fullness of time, an evil man, Ganondorf by name, sought the Triforce. He sought to take it for his own. He sought to use its power to rule over all that the goddesses had created. He sought to be the god above the goddesses. He kidnapped the Princess of Hyrule to take the shard of Wisdom that was kept within her. However, when he attempted to take it for his own, a Hero rose up. Armed with the shard of Courage, he took up the Blade of Evil's Bane and defeated him. This Hero cast down the evil man and banished him from Hyrule, sealing him in a realm outside of the magical land._

_And for that one moment, everything was perfect…_

The young man stared into her sky-blue eyes, so pure and full of joy. Despite the spectacular temple in which they were being joined, they only saw each other, and they heard the voice that would make the other theirs for the rest of eternity.

"Cross your arms, and hold your hands open, palms facing the other. Sir Link, place your arms outside of Princess Zelda's, as the man is to hold his wife in sorrow, and shield his beloved from all danger. Princess, place your arms inside of his, as a woman is to provide structure, and to support her beloved in any way she can."

Link smiled as he and the Princess did as the Minister instructed. Zelda looked radiant in white. Her beautiful blonde hair shone in the sunlight that passed through the stained glass windows of the temple. The crowd watching had caused quite the stir when she had entered, escorted by her father, the King.

Link was also wearing white. His suit was tailored to fit him. He had combed his normally-shaggy blonde hair, and he kept his usual hat nearby. He couldn't go too long without it, as it was a reminder of everything that had happened, as well as being a sacred item in the eyes of the people. Countless heroes in ages past had worn a hat like his, and so it was fitting he keep it as well-kept as he could.

The minister took two golden cords and tied their arms together, where they crossed.

"Sir Link, please repeat after me."

Link nodded.

"I do take thee, Princess Zelda, to be my wife."

"I do take thee, Princess Zelda to be my wife."

"I will love you forever, even to the death. I will cherish and hold you dear each passing moment."

Link repeated the words, feeling himself choke up at the thought.

"I will care for you and provide for you and our family to the best of my ability, even at my own sacrifice."

And so the minister continued for a couple more lines, with Link repeating everything. When he had finished, the minster turned to Zelda.

"Princess Zelda, repeat after me as well."

Zelda's eyes were set on Link's, and he saw a determination matched only by what he knew was his love for him.

"I do accept thee, Hero Link, to be my husband."

"I do accept thee, Hero Link, to be my husband."

"I will also love you forever, even to the death. I will also cherish and hold you dear each passing moment."

Link saw tears in her eyes as she repeated his words.

"I will support you, and care for our family. I will mother our children, and I will raise them the love I show for you."

And finally, they got to the part Link knew they both had been impatient for.

"As of this moment, all gathered here bear witness. By the power vested in me, I pronounce Princess Zelda and Hero Link husband and wife."

The watching crowd erupted. Link saw the wizened king out of the corner of his eye. He was holding a sobbing queen on his shoulders, and he couldn't look more proud.

"You may kiss the bride."

Link and Zelda leaned in, watching each other. They both closed their eyes and-

BANG!

They backed up as the crowd let out gasps and shrieks of surprise.

A tall man, wearing ornate black armor, with a red cape walked calmly into the room. He had dark skin, an amber jewel set on his forehead, and long red hear, bound in a Gerudo head ornament. He held a blade, kept within its long sheath, in his hands. The handle glowed brightly, and Link knew it was the enchanted blade he had stolen from the Sages, ages ago.

"My congratulations to the happy couple," the man said in a deep voice that contained as much malice and sarcasm as the ocean had water.

Link snapped his fingers. A soldier threw Link the Master Sword, sheathed also, which he promptly drew. He bared it, pointing it at Ganondorf.

"I expected this, but that still does not make you an invited guest. What do you want, Ganondorf?" he asked.

Ganondorf smiled maliciously.

"The Gerudo tradition is to present a gift to the newlyweds. I merely came to present mine."

He walked forward, toward the pedestal they stood on.

Four Hylian soldiers ran at him, two with spears, and two with blades.

Ganondorf waved a hand and they froze in place, as if they had become statues, and he continued forward, unperturbed.

Stopping in front of them, still smiling maliciously, he looked at Link, and calmly pushed the sword away from his chest.

"Like I said, boy, I am not here to fight, but to present my gift to you."

He banged the flat bottom of his sheath against the ground, producing a loud audible thud.

"My gift to you is today. I give you a day of happiness. Take joy in it, for tomorrow, my price for this happy day comes. In one year, I will curse Hyrule. I will curse its people. I will curse the entire land. This land will be forevermore cursed so that there will no longer be any happy endings, save for one. The cycle will stop. All time will cease here, and you all will forget about this land. You all will forget about the terror I am. In short, you will be cursed to eternal torment, living in an endless prison sentence. I have spoken, and so I have spoken, so shall it be. Take joy in what little time you have left."

He turned and began to walk out of the temple.

Suddenly, someone blocked his path. It was an older man, hunch-backed, covered by a brown cloak that hid his face, and intimidating, mostly due to his magic.

"Fool! You do not know the forces you are upsetting!" he shouted.

Ganondorf lost his smirk. He stared, agitated, at the man.

"Move out of the way if you know what is good for you," he said.

"Know this, Ganondorf! The cycle will continue, no matter how hard you try to stop it! They shall have a child! A boy! On the day of his eighteenth birthday, he will rise up and cast you down! We will have our happy ending, Hyrule will be restored, and you will be once and for all vanquished!" the man said, pointing at Link and Zelda.

"I said get out of the way!" Ganondorf said, his voice rising in volume.

"You are doomed to fail, and you always have been!"

Ganondorf raised a hand and slammed it into the old man, sending him flying sideways.

Link bellowed and charged at Ganondorf, ramming into him, sending him to the floor.

Ganondorf got up slowly, and then turned around.

"I take back my gift. I begin my work today. As I said before, take joy in what little time you have left."

He swished his cape and vanished with a laugh.

The guests immediately started chattering. The higher-ranked soldiers whistled, and their men formed up. They all stood before the king.

The King, however, waved them off.

"I gave up my title when my daughter was married. He is the new King," he said, pointing at Link.

Link was taken aback. He was not expecting this at all.

The men immediately turned to him and stood at attention. Everyone was now looking at him, even the peasants and Zelda, wanting him to do something.

Link opened his mouth a little, closed it, and then said, "Ganondorf is too powerful for you to face. But he is powerless. I will defeat him when he comes. For now, keep watch for him. Make sure he does not come back."

A year went by, uneventful, but no one forgot Ganondorf's promise. Even after Zelda fell pregnant, no one celebrated. They took the old prophet's words to heart. That boy was going to become Ganondorf's downfall. The day before Link and Zelda's anniversary, however, brought the birth of their son. And for that one moment, there was happiness, even in the midst of the darkness.

But a messenger came to them, from the Kokiri.

"My King, the Great Deku Tree presents something to you. The curse is about to be cast. He can feel it, and he also knows that our only hope lies in your son," said the young boy, motioning to his friends, who brought forth a small wooden container.

"This was carved out of the Deku Tree's trunk at its own request. It will protect one person who goes inside of it from the effects of the curse, but it will only protect one. If it is anyone but your son, all is lost."

Link was horrified. To have a baby and to immediately part from it? Impossible!

But it was their only chance.

With tears of sorrow in his eyes, Link ordered the container to be moved to a secure vault, near to their bedroom.

He went to Zelda, who was cradling his son in their bed, having just given birth, and told her everything. She also was horrified, but they both agreed that it had to happen, but they would spend one night with him.

As the Castle Town clock struck midnight, Ganondorf appeared in front of Hyrule Castle.

"The time has come!" he shouted.

The shout woke Link and Zelda. Link bolted to the window and looked out. He saw Ganondorf standing there, arms raised. Storm clouds began to gather around the castle, and around the entire land. Down in the town, people panicked and began to attempt to flee.

Zelda kissed the boy, with tears in her eyes, as he cried. Link picked up his son and started to run to the vault. He opened it, opened the Deku container, and placed his son in it, placing one last kiss on his forehead, before shutting the door.

He turned. Ganondorf was staring directly at him, a wicked grin on his face.

"Thought you could keep him from me? I came to hedge my bet."

He backhanded Link, sending him flying. Link hit the wall hard, and fell to the ground, and watched in horror as Ganondorf tore open the doors of the container. However, his smirk was replaced with a look of horrified rage.

"WHERE IS HE!" he bellowed at Link.

Link gave a derisive grin, laughed, and coughed up blood.

"Gone. You've failed. He's safe from you and the curse."

Ganondorf walked up to him, drew his blade, and placed its tip directly over his heart.

"I'll ask again. Where. Is. He?" Ganondorf asked forcefully, teeth gritted.

"I honestly don't know. It's over, Ganondorf. The cycle continues."

Ganondorf yelled and stabbed the blade into Link, killing him.

Link gave one last laugh, and his head fell; he was dead.

Ganondorf clenched his fist, drew himself upright, and vanished. He would let Zelda's last memory be anguish.

Zelda dragged herself into the room, saw Link, and lost it.

"LINK! NO!"

She threw herself on him, sobbing over his body.

The walls cracked. Zelda looked up in time to see the roof of the castle be torn off. A vortex of energy spiraled above the land, and it sucked everything into it. Zelda flew off the ground, still holding onto Link's body. As she saw the nexus of energy approach them, she kissed Link's mouth one last time before time and memory ceased.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please let me know, I will be responding personally to each review in the next chapter. Please Read and Review! Have a good Christmas!<strong>


	2. Castleton

**Chapter 2 has been released. A few notes to mention before I start this chapter.**

**1. I am currently on Episode 8 of Once Upon a Time, and I am currently trying to work out how I will use the different fairy tales. Thank-you to reviewer- well, nah, I'll jut mention you in the bottom. Any suggestions on how I will do the diferent fairy tales? I already have a few worked out, but that doesn't mean I'm not open to ideas.  
>2. I decided to put Castleton in England, because nothing sounds more like a medieval place than England. I feel it fits. The ₤ symbol is the "Pounds" symbol, the currency of Britain (if it's not, let me know, but I still intend to use it).<strong>

**I do not own Zelda, Once Upon a Time, or a Ford Mustang. Well, my dad owns a Mustang, but... well, you'll see.**

**Enjoy the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Castleton<p>

Beep Beep Beep Bee-

Smack!

The boy slammed his hand on his alarm radio, hitting the snooze button for the fifth time that morning.

"Mmph!" he groaned into his pillow. He raised his head and looked blearily at the clock. 8:45.

He lowered his head, then suddenly shot up again. It was his birthday.

He turned over, yawning, apprehensive and excited about the day. This was the day he went to London. Today was the day he left for college.

Today was Link's eighteenth birthday.

He got out of bed, checked his packed suitcases, made sure he had everything ready to go, and began to drag them out into the living room, stopping for a moment to touch the doorframe, where he had carved a triangle into the wood. He smiled slightly as the memory came back to him. That was where he had marked how tall he was when he was ten. Then, to show he was growing taller, he made an upward arrow.

"Oh, if it isn't birthday boy!" came the call from the room across from him.

Link face-palmed.

"Yes, Ari?" he asked as his adopted sister Arianna grinned from her room. She was half as tall as he was, with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Just wanted to give you your present. I mean, you're going to London. What if you meet someone you like more than me?" she asked. She held out a small crayon drawing of him and her (stick figures) playing her PlayStation.

Link smiled and ruffled her hair as he took the picture, folded it up, and pocketed it.

"How could I ever replace my little sister?" he asked.

She giggled.

He walked into the kitchen, opened up his fridge, pulled out a Coke, and began to open it when his mother and father walked in. His father was growing older. His hair was nearly all grey, with some spots of black. He had green eyes, the same shade as Arianna's. His mom had Arianna's long brown hair, but her eyes were a soft grey. She was just a little shorter than him, while his dad was still a head taller.

His mom hugged him.

"Eighteen years ago, we were driving on the side of the road, on our way to Surrey, and we just happened to find you on the side of the road."

"Mom, not this again," he said sheepishly. He was well-aware of how they had found him. He had spent many a night lying in his bed at night, wondering what kind of parents would simply leave him out on a highway of all places. Had they not loved him enough to at least get him to a hospital or an orphanage?

His dad started picking up the bags and taking them out to his Mustang. Link picked up a bag and dragged it out too.

"You spent three years building this thing, and now you get to go show it off to all those people in London. Don't get it stolen. I'm still paying insurance on it," his dad said.

"Dad, do you really think I am going to lose my baby here?" Link asked as he stowed another bag inside the trunk. He glanced at his license plate, as he often had done, just out of habit. EP0-N41. He looked over the lawn of his house, over the street, his friends had all left, some to America, some to France, some to the same college he was going to, and finally, when he was all ready, he kissed his mom, hugged his dad, ruffled his sister's hair, and drove off.

For a few hours, he drove to London. It was a two day trip, and so he had planned on staying at some small town on the way. He was secretly thinking about how awesome his life in college would be.

The drive that day was long, and hardly ever interrupted. Only for food, the occasional drink, and the bathroom. By about 6:00 that night, he was dead tired. As he drove through a small forest, with an S turn, he suddenly saw a deer in the middle of the road, slammed his foot on the brakes, and fishtailed. He ended up flipping and ramming into a sign.

He stumbled out of his car, which looked like it had been totaled. He had a last fleeting glimpse of the words "Welcome to Castleton" on the sign before he lost consciousness.

He was curled up in a bed, a rhythmic beeping was sounding next to him.

He opened his eyes, winced at the sight of white and lights, and looked over. A heart monitor was hooked up to his arm.

Someone walked into the room, carrying a clipboard and sounding rather sympathetic.

"Oh dear, a lucky survivor of a car crash. Let's see…" He put the clipboard down and Link got a good view of his face. It was a kindly, yet young face, with tan skin, black dreadlocks, and brown eyes.

"I'm Dr. Jack Renado," he said, offering a hand.

Link shook it.

"Well, Mr. Montgomery, your car was totaled, you survived with minor bruising, and you completely trashed the Castleton welcome sign. Impressive track record for your first few hours here. The mayor won't be happy. He spent a good amount of money on that sign."

Link chuckled.

"I'm just glad to have gotten out of it rather easily. Can you call my dad? He won't be happy, but he needs to know."

"Ah, yes, about that. We did attempt to get a hold of your father. The crash also seems to have damaged a phone tower, although we don't know how. All our phone coverage is knocked out until it can be repaired. However, we have men working on it right away."

Link felt disappointed, but a cheerful voice next to him piped up.

"Hey, on the bright side, you won't have to tell him for a while. Delayed consequences."

Link looked over. Next to him was a man with very untidy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice strip of bandages around his chest.

"Lance Greene," the man said, holding out a hand.

Link shook it.

"Mr. Greene here suffered a stab wound to the chest. Miraculously, his heart was whole and intact. We have no idea how it happened, but we think it was just some punk who thought he could get a few pounds off of him."

Lance grinned.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't remember anything past waking up here. Sad case, but hopefully, once the amnesia clears up, we can send him on his way. Oh, by the way, drink this," said Dr. Renado, handing him a small vial with red medicine in it. Link drank it. It was a sweet medicine and he felt his pain start to drain away slowly.

"Old family recipe of mine, said to stop pain in about fifteen minutes without having to short out your nervous system. Oh, the things medicine can do, eh?"

There was a knock on the door. Dr. Renado looked at it. There was a large man standing outside. He had dark skin, strangely out-of-place red hair, amber eyes, and he wore what looked like an expensive suit.

"Ah, Mr. Mayor," said Renado, opening the door.

The Mayor stepped in.

"Ah, so this is the kid who wrecked my-" started the man, but he stopped as his name fell on the nameplate. He looked up and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Link. Link detected shock, anger and… fear?

"Mr. Dragmire?" asked Renado.

"Nothing. Well, seems we have a classic case of not paying attention to the road. Well, our resident mechanic is working on your car, but for the meantime, it looks like you'll have to stay here in Castleton. But Barnes says it won't be too long. At most, a week. We know it was an accident, so I'm picking up your tab for the hospital and for the car bill," he said.

"Thanks," said Link.

Mr. Dragmire nodded and stepped out, motioning to Dr. Renado to do the same.

Lance put on a face of annoyance.

"Don't know why, but I have this bad feeling in my gut every time I see that guy," he said.

"Seems nice enough to me."

"Yeah, well, wait till you hear what Ms. Harkinian says about him."

"Ms. Harkinian?" asked Link.

"She's the lady who brings flowers for the people in here. You'll probably see her today. It's only 10:37. She usually shows up around 1 during her lunch break."

For a couple of hours, Link and Lance chatted. Link didn't know why, but he had this feeling that he had met Lance somewhere before, a really long time ago. He couldn't quite put his finger on when, or even how he knew, but he did.

Soon, there came a knock at the door. A pretty young woman entered. She had a rather pale, heart-shaped face, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a radiant smile. She was wearing a simple white shirt and brown pants, with an apron tied around her waist.

"Hello Lance. Oh, you must be the new one who crashed into the sign last night. Feeling alright?" she asked in a musical voice, as she spotted him putting some flowers in a glass vase on the nightstand next to him.

Lance had an annoyed grimace on his face when the lady had turned to Link, which Link did not miss. He made a mental note to tease Lance about it.

"I'm Elizabeth Harkinian. Pleasure to meet you," she said, offering a hand.

Link took it, shaking it politely.

"So Lance here tells me you have quite a bit to say on the mayor, Ms. Harkinian."

"For one, my name is not Ms. Harkinian. My name to you is Liz. And second, we're not really allowed to talk about the mayor very much," she said, glancing around cautiously.

Link raised an eyebrow.

"He's one of those people who don't do well under criticism. Gets an awful temper whenever the budget goes under. I shudder to think of what happens when Mr. Cole asks him to adjust his city ordinance plans."

She looked at her watch.

"Well, it's been a pleasure talking with you, but I have to get back to class."

"So soon?" asked Lance.

"Lance, I'm the teacher. If I'm late, there's something to be said about our education system here."

She smiled and waved cheerfully at them as she left.

Link noticed Lance eyeing her from behind as she walked off.

"You fancy her, don't you." Link said, teasingly.

"Well, kinda. It's strange, really, but part of it lies in the fact that, well, I can't help but shake this feeling that I know her from somewhere," he said.

"That's probably your amnesia at work."

"No, not that, but, like, way before that, you know? But, yeah, I do like her. I mean, come on. She's gorgeous."

The door opened again, and Dr. Renado came in.

"You both are free to go. Link, you'll be in town for a week, right? You may want to head over to Keith and Amy's hotel on Main Street. After you exit the hospital, just take a left and walk two blocks. Can't miss it. Lance, you may want to go with him. You'll need an apartment, and until you can find one, you two may as well room together, split the cost. You have money, right?"

They both nodded.

"Alright. I've treated your amnesia and your injuries to the best of my ability, only time will tell if you heal completely," said Renado, offering Lance a hand, which he shook.

They both walked out and started walking along the sidewalk toward the apartment complex Dr. Renado had mentioned.

"So, before we room together, I need to know three things," said Lance.

"Shoot."

"One, do you watch _Lost_?"

Link blinked.

"Umm, no?"

"Good. I hate that show. So much deus ex machina, particularly in season 5. Anyway, two, are you going to get a temporary job while you're here?"

Link shook his head.

"I'm not paying the full rent. We're splitting it as long as you're here, that clear?"

Link snorted.

"I'm only here for a week. Seriously? You really sound like my dad."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"If we're sharing a room, may as well share a bill, no matter how small it is. I serve as a cop, personally. Or, that's what Leah told me."

"Leah?"

"Oh, yeah. She's one of the girls who came in to visit. She said I used to be friends with her."

They reached the building the doc had recommended and walked in. A young redheaded woman stood behind the counter. She looked up from her ledgers as they walked up to the counter.

"Oh, hello. Welcome to the Stock Pot Apartments. My name is Amy, how can I help you?"

She smiled at them.

"Hi Amy, we're looking to get an apartment."

Just then, a man in a green suit and tie, who wore a forest green bowler hat, walked out of the kitchen area. He had narrow eyes, a snort wavy moustache, a large red nose, and a mole under his mouth walked out. He leaned heavily on a cane as he made his way out of the building.

"Well, thanks for the food, Amy. I'll be seeing you," the man said in a rather unpleasant high-pitched voice.

Link looked curiously at him.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Lance looked after him.

"I don't know."

Amy spoke up.

"That's Mr. Rupee. He's the landlord of the whole town for as long as anyone can remember. Owns everything from the land to the buildings, which he rents out to people."

Mr. Rupee tipped his hat at them as he exited, but he stopped short of the door.

"I financed that sign personally, Mr. Montgomery. I understand it was an accident, but please don't let the pounds I donated to this town go to waste. I already spent quite a few trying to fix that damned clock across the street, which is _still _stuck on 11:59, even after eighteen years of continued maintenance, but ah, whatever. Enjoy your stay in Castleton."

He shut the door as he made his way away.

Amy cleared her throat.

"Uh, about the apartment room?"

Link and Lance started.

"Oh, sorry. What's the rate?"

"₤300 a month for the room alone and an extra ₤50 for breakfast if you want," Amy said.

Lance nodded.

"I just want the room, thanks."

Amy nodded, wrote on a pad, and then pulled out a key and gave it to Lance.

"Apartment 6, up the stairs, third door on the right."

Lance nodded again.

"Thanks," Link said as they walked up.

Amy smiled at him.

"Any time."

They got to their room. It was rather small, with a living room area, a kitchen area, and two bedrooms, each with a small bathroom attached to them.

Link went to his room and looked out the window. It was nearing nightfall, and he needed to retrieve his stuff from Barnes. He decided to go downstairs to ask about where Barnes' shop was, while Lance needed to go and get his own belongings back from the doctor.

They both shut the door to their apartments and headed down the stairs and out into the town as night fell. They returned, prepared for bed, and were soon off to sleep.

The night passed without incident, but something was amiss in the Mayor's office. Ganondorf stared at the clock from his office, watching it intently, hoping, praying, that it would not move.

The seconds passed by slowly. But soon, something happened that made Ganondorf yell in fury and horror.

For the first time in eighteen years, the clock struck midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses!<strong>

**ObiwanDS** - Indeed, it is a great show. I tend to find that echoes, when done well enough, are just as good as the original story. And, yes, Tingle was the perfect candidate for Mr. Gold and Rumpel. Off-hand, Rumpelstiltskin is my favorite character on that show, followed shortly by the Evil Queen when she isn't the Mayor.

**Sweetnspicy7 - **I'm glad you liked it. Sadly, due to college, I won't be having a set update day every week/month/year, but I will do it as soon as I can.

**MajoraGodOfChaos - **Glad you liked it. I plan on finishing. I don't like cancelling fics I start, even though I have had to put the nix on one of them.

**Read and review! I will respond to each and every reviewer in the next chapter!**


End file.
